Djinn
Djinn are mystical beings capable of granting wishes. The only things a Djinn cannot grant are love, death, and more wishes, or wishes for themselves. They are capable of granting wishes for themselves only after they marry and become a djinn king. History The Djinn hail from the realm of Djinjago, the sister realm of the Cursed Realm. For a period of time, they would be periodically ruled by a royal line; however, one of their members, Nadakhan, eventually left the realm in pursuit of his own dreams. Following the destruction of the Cursed Realm, Djinjago began to collapse. Following the realm's destruction, the entire Djinn species, save Nadakhan, were wiped out as a result. Abilities and Traits Djinn are near-ethereal beings that are capable of flight and levitation, not unlike the inhabitants of their sister realm, Ghost Warriors. Djinn have the ability to move at incredibly fast speeds and teleport, making it nearly impossible to land a hit on one without blind luck. They also seem to have a great amount of longevity, as evidenced by Khanjikhan having lived since the end of the Stone Wars, although this may be contributed to his ability to grant wishes for himself. Likewise, Djinn are able to shape-shift to a minor extent and even duplicate the abilities of those they impersonate, although this is possibly an ability exclusive to the royal line. Additionally, Djinn seem to be relatively immune to most poisons, as a Djinn is able to survive against the venom of a Tiger Widow, which would normally kill a grown man with a single drop, and are only exhausted by it. Though they have different appearances, Djinn notably all have ethereal, ghost-like tails, orange skin, and facial hair (though the latter may be exclusive to males of their species), with members of the Royal Line possessing four arms. The most notable and iconic ability of a Djinn, however, is their ability to grant wishes for others. Djinn are only able to grant three wishes per person, and are unable to make others fall in love, cause a person to die, create more wishes for a person, nor use a wish for themselves. Despite this, a Djinn and the wisher can use loopholes and wordplay to get around some of these rules through indirect actions. However, this seems exclusive to only more higher-willed Djinn, as a Djinn will often grant a wish automatically without their own consent, and are required to do so upon hearing one. Despite this, the royal line of Djinn Kings are able to subvert most of these rules entirely, with a King gaining the ability to grant infinite wishes for himself upon marrying another on Djinn land. Once the wedding ceremony is fulfilled, the Djinn King's wishes will manifest themselves in the form of blue energy spheres that are thrown at the intended target, depending on the manner and circumstance of the wish. Appearances *"Infamous" *"Public Enemy Number One" *"Enkrypted" *"Misfortune Rising" *"On a Wish and a Prayer" *"My Dinner With Nadakhan" *"Wishmasters" *"The Last Resort" *"Operation Land Ho!" *"The Way Back" Notes *Currently, the only known Djinn are Nadakhan, Khanjikhan, and Khanjikhan's Father. **This is due to Djinn Kings being able to wish for whatever they want, except for love, death and more wishes. *Due to Djinn Kings' wishes, Nadakhan has revealed to the Ninja that he sought for the "ultimate gift," which was unlimited wishes. *Djinn have aesthetically similar 'tails' to those of the Ghost Warriors. This may be due to the fact that both hail from sister realms. Gallery King.jpg|Khanjikhan Season6Nadakhan.png|Nadakhan MoS57Djinnjago.png|Home realm of Djinn, Djinjago. Category:2016 Category:Djinn Category:Skybound Category:Magic Category:Deceased